Comment La petite sirène aurait pu se terminer
by NotreDame
Summary: Je viens enfin de voir La petite sirène en entier. Voici ma version d'une fin alternative.


Disclaimer : le merveilleux conte « La petite sirène » appartient à l'incomparable conteur Hans Christian Andersen. Cette fiction est basée sur sa version Disney. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fiction.

_Comment le film aurait dû se terminer_

Pensivement, Ariel contemplait le prince Éric qui gisait inanimé sur la petite plage. Tout était terminé, la sorcière Ursula était morte mais à quel prix ? Et comment avait-elle pu imposer un bazar pareil à tous ceux qu'elle aimait ?

-Ariel, dit son père en s'approchant d'elle, comment tu te sens ?

-Horriblement mal ! bafouilla la petite sirène. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je vous ai mis en danger, toi, mes sœurs et les autres. Ça aurait pu encore plus mal tourner, tout ça parce que je voulais épouser ce garçon ! Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

Ariel se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Le roi Triton la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ariel, dit-il, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Tu es ma fille et tu le seras toujours, quoi qu'il arrive ! C'est vrai que vous m'en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs, tes sœurs et toi, mais je ne pourrai jamais te rejeter.

-Arrête, protesta-t-elle. Est-ce qu'Attina ou Alana ont déjà fait ça ? Est-ce qu'elles ont vendu leur âme au diable ?

-En fait, avoua Triton, la dernière fois que j'ai vu tes sœurs, elles étaient sur le point d'aller voir Ursula pour lui demander de te ramener. Elles étaient même prêtes à se raser la tête si ça pouvait te faire revenir !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une famille pareille ? se demanda Ariel à voix haute.

-Tu es née dedans, c'est tout. Allons, viens. Maintenant, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter ces gens.

-Papa ! s'écria la sirène. Je pense toujours qu'il y a des choses merveilleuses, là-haut. Ce que je regrette, c'est de m'être jetée à la tête de ce garçon sans même le connaître. Comment ai-je pu être attirée par lui ? Un instant, il m'aime et la minute d'après, pouf ! Il est fou amoureux d'une autre et il ne me voit même plus !

-Cela veut dire que tu mérites mieux que lui, dit une voix féminine.

Ariel se retourna et vit sa sœur Attina qui lui souriait. Ses six sœurs se trouvaient là, toutes ravies que l'histoire se soit enfin bien terminée. Seule Alana, la plus jeune après elle, arborait une mine boudeuse.

-Ariel, lui dit-elle, comment t'as pu nous faire ça ?

-Je suis désolée, murmura Ariel.

-Désolée ? Comment t'as pu penser à partir comme ça, pour toujours, sans même nous dire au revoir ? On se connaît depuis toujours ! On a fait des bêtises ensemble, on partage tout depuis qu'on est petites et on s'est amusées comme des petites folles en préparant ce concert ! Et puis toi, comme ça, tu décides de nous abandonner pour un mec que tu connaissais depuis même pas deux jours et tu ne nous dis même pas au revoir ! Je croyais que tu nous aimais !

Alana éclata en sanglots et plongea au fond de l'eau. Sa sœur Aquata plongea à sa suite et les autres sœurs regardèrent gravement Ariel, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Laisse-lui du temps, suggéra Attina. Elle a eu beaucoup de chagrin, tu sais.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Ariel.

-Si tu veux qu'elle te pardonne, tu pourrais peut-être l'aider à préparer son solo pour son prochain concert, suggéra Arista. Je crois qu'elle a besoin que vous passiez du temps toutes les deux.

-Comment ai-je pu abandonner des sœurs aussi formidables pour un garçon pareil ? se demanda Ariel.

-On a toutes déjà fait de grosses bêtises, fit remarquer Attina. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Sur ce, elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras, vite imitée par ses sœurs et par leur père. Ariel pensa que son cœur allait éclater de joie. C'était tellement d'avoir une famille qui vous aimait !

Enfin, ils plongèrent tous vers le fond des océans. Ariel n'accorda même pas un dernier coup d'œil au prince, qui allait sans doute se réveiller bientôt et irait la remplacer par une nouvelle fiancée comme il l'avait déjà remplacée par Ursula. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lui. Elle avait déjà beaucoup mieux.

_La fin !_


End file.
